


锤基如尼文系列4 Ansuz·难言

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 锤基如尼文系列第四弹，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第四个字母，Ansuz，意为嘴。通常表示说出来的话或接受年长之人的忠告。这里采用的是神话中的叔侄设定，年下攻，在加冕礼的前夜玩王座play～有一点点缝嘴梗，不过总体是甜的





	锤基如尼文系列4 Ansuz·难言

Ansuz·难言  
叔侄年下+王座play

要么，就是洛基对自己的魅力有所误解。托尔心想。要么，就是他已经习惯于将事实变成谎言。  
比如说，这个男人有时会裸着身子，慵懒地斜倚在他身旁，一手托着腮，另一只纤手在他壮硕的胸肌上轻轻划弄着，几缕湿漉漉的黑发就搭在他布满新鲜吻痕的锁骨上。他会抬起一双翡翠色的清澈双眸望着托尔，用沙哑性感的嗓音在他耳边柔声道：“我这身子也只有你这样没见过几个女人的小孩子才喜欢。我么……要说有魅力那也是很多年前的事情了。”  
“胡说，你很美。”托尔通常会皱着眉头这样回答道。“你是我见过最有魅力的男人。”  
“只有你会这么说，亲爱的，你向来好心。”洛基总是漫不经心地回应着，一双柔滑的大腿又缠在了他的身上，白嫩的足趾在托尔的一只脚踝上缓缓画着圈。“……最有魅力？不，像你这个年纪的男孩，最应该崇拜自己的父亲。”  
“男孩。”托尔不喜欢这个词。他早就成年了，并且生得高大威凛，肩膀宽阔，一头耀眼的金发和莹蓝的双目是先王奥丁留给他的遗产，眉宇之间颇具王者之气。而且自从父亲去世后，还是少年的托尔为了尽快显示自己的成熟稳重，配得上那顶迟早压在他头顶的金冠，早早就学着成年男子蓄起胡须，说话高声粗气，配上一身盔甲战袍，俨然一副威风的斗士模样。  
洛基则不同。他全身上下的线条过于精致清秀，四肢纤长灵敏，一头柔顺的黑色卷发总是一丝不苟地梳在脑后，五官也更偏向阴柔俊美，长长的睫毛下，细长的冰绿色双眸闪烁着幻梦般神秘莫测的光芒。很难想象，这样一个人竟和托尔高大威猛的战神父亲是同胞兄弟。  
老实说，洛基和奥丁的兄弟关系并不算好，连带着长得与父亲相似的托尔也从小遭他戏弄。头脑单纯的他每次都被洛基的恶作剧弄得羞愤无比，发誓要像父亲一样，再也不和这个诡计多端的叔叔说话了。可要不了一小时，他又忍不住跑去告诉洛基刚刚又有什么新鲜事儿发生。  
没办法，阿斯加德尚武的传统让周围的人几乎都是天生的战士，脾气火爆率直，对长时间的交流缺乏耐心，少有洛基这样善于言谈而富有理智的长辈角色。  
托尔最初正是被洛基这样的性格所吸引，父亲去世后更是离不开他了。  
好吧，或许我以前确实对他过于依赖，但现在我已经成长为一个合格的君主了，洛基怎么能忽视这一点呢？托尔有时会这样想。况且他现在站在我面前还要矮上一头，两只胳膊加起来都没我的一只粗，每天晚上都求着我多干他几次……他怎么能还把我当小孩看？  
可托尔的抗议总被洛基轻巧地带过。“是啊，你成年了。加冕礼恐怕也不远了……你不能再和我胡闹下去了，赶紧从诸位女神中挑位后妃吧。”他还是用那副堪称慈爱的眼光看着金发青年充满活力的年轻躯体，手指不知不觉滑向他隆起的胯间。“我这把老骨头给你泄泄火还行。但你的终身大事关乎阿斯加德国运，你玩归玩，正事别忘了好好考虑。”  
“为什么？我才不想娶什么女神呢！”托尔不由得有些生气，他摸不清洛基对这件事的真实态度，可这话就算是玩笑也让他分外在意。“有你在，我哪里爱得上别人？而且，女人？”  
“唉……你可知道爱的本质是对美和高贵事物的热爱，爱男人或是爱女人其实并没有区别？我们从不会认为一个男人爱另一个男人，他就不会再爱女人了。”洛基总是有一大堆似是而非的论调来堵住他的嘴，而这方面的辩论可不是托尔能绕清楚的。“现在，替我揉揉腰吧，好孩子……你刚才太使劲了，我担心一会儿会疼得不能好好休息……”那语气简直不知道他到底是想要好好休息，还是想被干到第二天下不了床。  
但托尔知道，只有一件事会让洛基严肃对待。托尔低头看着在他怀中舒展身子的黑发男人，那张秀美的脸上，却有一处破坏了整个面部完美的地方。就在被他吻得通红的薄唇四周，一圈暗红色的针孔突兀地刺在唇角的皮肤上，还有几道细线状的勒痕。这细密整齐的针脚一看就是矮人工匠的手艺，但就连手巧如他们，也无法把鲜血淋漓的伤口变成美丽的艺术品。  
“……是一场众神的盛宴，唯独没有邀请我。我还是去了，但他们嫌我聒噪。所以当着诸多宾客的面，你的父亲，伟大的众神之父奥丁，亲手把我按在餐厅的长桌上，然后那个矮人动了手。可笑的是，他们缝上我的嘴仅仅是因为我这次没有撒谎，反而抖出了他们妄图掩盖的真相。”洛基曾经这样告诉他，嘴角挂着一丝冷笑。“我留着这疤痕，就是为了提醒自己，还有所有目睹了这一切的各位神灵：真话比谎言更伤人。”  
“所以你才不愿意对我吐露真心吗？我不怕受伤，我只想无论如何都要保护你……”托尔低头轻吻了一下他的瘢痕累累的唇角，急切地说道。“如果那时我在的话，我一定不会让这种事情发生。”  
谁知这句话却让洛基温柔的目光一下子阴冷了起来。他用那种冰刀般锋锐的眼神逼视着眼前青年，开口时语气冰冷至极。  
“……那么，你和你的父亲，可真是越来越像了。”

洛基和父王的关系真的差到这种程度吗？托尔不明白。那为什么，在加冕礼的前夜，在这空寂的宫殿中，他会独自坐在曾属于父王的王座上，默默流泪？而且看洛基的坐姿，并不是真把自己当成一国之君，而是小心地侧着身子，轻轻抚摸着王座表面光滑的纹路，好像这样就能让远在英灵殿中的亡兄，听到他当年未能说出口的话语。  
“哥哥？”眼角猛然瞥见厅口晃过的人影，那熟悉轮廓不禁让洛基恍惚间冲口而出。  
“是我，叔叔。”托尔走进大厅，月光透过立柱间的空隙，将他的面容映照得清清楚楚。“我实在睡不着，就去寝宫找你，可你不在那儿……你这是哭了吗？”  
向来注重仪表的洛基现在只着一件金绿相间的单薄睡衣，散着一头黑发，光着双脚，简直像在梦游一样。  
“只是老年人追忆往事罢了。”注意到托尔关切的目光，洛基难堪地抹了一把脸，才想起自己正坐在王座之上，马上站起身来，对这位未来的王者说道，“你不要误会，我绝没有……”  
“我知道，叔叔。你是在怀念他，我也很怀念他。就我所知父亲真的很爱你，但他对你心中有愧。你们这点倒很像，什么话都不肯明说。”托尔几步跨过王座前的台阶，将洛基按回了王位上。“你多坐一会儿也没关系，我就在这里陪着你。”  
“算了吧。真难想象我当年有多想坐在这个位置上，又有多嫉妒他毫不费力就能拥有我渴望的一切……”洛基摇了摇头，两道泪痕在他脸上闪着微光。“真坐上去后，我才知道这个位子坐着实在不舒坦。没有人会在王座上坐得舒坦。”  
“我也这么认为。但从明 天开始，我就要代替父王坐在这上面了。”托尔叹了口气。他站在洛基的跟前，一边替他擦干净眼角的泪痕，一边握着他的手说道。“也许……你的味道可以让这位子坐起来舒服一点？”  
“你……”洛基还没有反应过来，金发青年已经欺身上前，压在了他身上。“你干什么？！”  
“怎么了叔叔，我哪次半夜来找你，光是找你谈心就完了的？”托尔理直气壮地说道。  
“你疯了吗？想做我们回寝宫，不用非要在这里……”洛基不由得顿了顿。“在王座上……”  
宫殿的大厅里除了他俩再没有别人，可很容易就能想起这里挤满了往来的神灵时的情景。洛基仿佛看到了他们正置身于明亮堂皇的大殿上，厅里所有人的目光都齐刷刷的投向王座，惊讶地看着他们的年轻君王压着他衣衫不整的叔叔，热吻连连。  
“有什么关系？这王座现在还属于我父王，但只要明 天一过，它就是我的了。”托尔毫不在意地说道。“你也是我的。我想怎样就怎样。”  
“可是……”洛基还挣扎着想起身，但体力上哪里是托尔的对手。托尔不由分说地捉住他抗拒的双手，将他整个人压回了王座上。  
其实去掉一切外物附加其上的意义后，王座也不过是一块雕砌过的石料，外加一些华而不实的金属点缀。  
男人被压在王座暗金色的靠背上，一双修长的白腿被无情的撑开，半曲着挂在王座两侧的纯金扶手上。丝衣松垮的领口早在挣扎中被扯开，裸露的胸膛就在他眼前急促地上下起伏着。他仰头喘息着，温热柔软的雪白肌肤紧贴在光滑坚硬的暗色石料上，月光照耀下竟也泛出一丝大理石般冰冷迷人的色泽。  
“不行，托尔。我们不能这样……听话！”洛基还想再说点什么，但他肉体的忠实反应却让这番说辞毫无说服力。托尔注意到，他白皙结实的胸前，两粒嫩红的乳珠被夜间清冷的空气一激，无需抚慰就硬硬地挺立了起来，充血成熟透的深红，仿佛在邀请面前的青年人赶紧上前采食吮吸。  
“叔叔，你这不是也很兴奋么？”托尔轻车驾熟地用左手固定住洛基不断挣扎着的细软腰肢，低头含住其中一枚娇小的肉果，时而用舌头灵巧地围着乳晕打转舔弄，时而对着敏感的乳尖戳刺吮吸，甚至用嘴唇裹住牙齿，含住乳头周围的嫩肉不住啃咬，无论是力道还是时机都恰到好处。  
“嗯……不……”洛基拼命扭动着身体，试图躲开唇舌四面八方的进攻，但从胸口处传来阵阵不同寻常的酥麻快感，让他躲闪的动作愈来愈缓，最后干脆绷紧了胸膛，任托尔吸咬舔舐。  
明明都是和平日里一样的爱抚动作，但在此时此刻，任何出格的举动都带着亵渎的意味，因此显得格外刺激美妙。  
“叔叔，你下面好像已经硬起来了。”托尔百忙之中还不忘抬起头，适时地提醒道。不用说，他也能感觉到自己下体的变化。褪到腰部的单薄衣料包裹着不知何时已经挺立起来的昂扬性器，比起遮掩，更像是欲盖弥彰。洛基为自己这随时随地、不分场合都能发情的体质而感到绝望，但肉体的欲望远超理智可以控制的范畴，深知这一点的他只得闭紧双眼，在青年唇舌激烈的爱抚中羞耻地别过脸去。  
随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，最后一件衣物也被无情扯下，滑落在两人的脚边。这下，他就真的一丝不挂地坐在了他兄弟的王座上，扭着屁股，双腿大开，不知廉耻地勾引着面前那位衣衫齐整，情欲高涨的年轻情人。而这个早已侵占过他不知多少次的地下情人，不是别人，正是他兄弟生前最宠爱的独子，他的侄儿……  
“不……”洛基短促的哀鸣被他的吻堵在了喉咙里，很快就没了声息。  
“洛基，叔叔……你知道我爱你，你只能是我的。”他听到托尔在他耳边深情地呼喊着他的名字，宣告着对他的独占权。托尔说这话的样子像极了他父亲年轻时的样子，只是眉目间少了那几分威严与深沉，有的只是近乎幼稚偏执的炽热情意。  
托尔亲吻他嘴唇的动作还是那么认真缓慢，生怕弄疼了他似的，刚才还在他乳首上肆意妄为的舌头这会儿却轻柔细致地扫过他嘴唇周围那圈针脚留下的旧疤痕，在上面留下温柔的抚慰。  
“啊……托尔……你快让我没法呼吸了……”当托尔终于放过他饱受蹂躏的性感薄唇时，洛基早已满面红霞，喘息不止，浑身发烫，高高翘起的下体更是胀痛得厉害。预感到即将被情欲的热浪吞没，他无力地仰起修长的脖颈，不再压抑口中那一声声放荡的呻吟，任由托尔的手指扫过他湿成一团的隐秘花穴，停在他硬挺的性器上按揉摩擦。  
青年上下套弄的手法十分娴熟。应该说，过于娴熟了。他喜欢怎样的节奏，怎样的力度，刺激哪里会让他最承受不住，都在从前的欢爱中被托尔摸得清清楚楚，这会儿全给用上了。更别说洛基现在正处于浑身极度敏感的特殊状态，前面的高潮来得又快又猛，没弄几下他便狂乱地哭喊一声，一下子全泄在了托尔的手中。  
“哈啊……”发泄后洛基费力地喘息着，将头靠在了椅背上，再睁眼时一双碧绿的眸子里已噙满眼泪。他透过那层薄泪疲惫地注视着还饶有兴趣地握着他疲软的性器不放的青年，一时间也无可奈何，只得眼睁睁地看着托尔在自己绵软的花茎上又亲又吮，末了还将铃口处挂着的几滴白液珍惜地舔进口中。  
“叔叔，我真喜欢你这个样子，性感极了。”托尔在他耳边低声说道。说话间一粒汗珠顺着洛基线条精致的下颌滴落下来，沿着乳沟一路滑向白净的小腹，隐没在那片茂密的黑色密林中。青年的一双蓝眼睛追着那滴水珠，自上而下俯视着身下这具洁白无瑕且对他完全敞开了的美丽躯体，火热的目光在被撑开的大腿间逡巡。  
洛基光滑的大腿内侧由于过度地撑开，白得近乎透明，隐约可以看见皮肉下几根细小的青蓝色血管。圆润饱满的双臀被压紧在石座上，挤得中间那条粉嫩的肉缝小嘴微张，在空气中不住地开合。高潮的红晕浮在汗水浸出的水光中，双股上还散落着溅在上面的几股白液，给这春光迤逦的景色更添几分魅惑的味道。  
“叔叔，你下面真是太带劲儿了，你老二就跟你人一样好看。”托尔由衷的赞叹道。  
他这句称赞倒是发自肺腑，饱含爱意，可落在被称赞者的耳朵里却无异于最下流的调戏。“你怎么能这么说话？哪里像皇室成员该有的样子！”洛基轻蹙眉头，像往常一样伸手捏了捏青年呆呆的脸蛋表示抗议。  
谁知这个亲昵的举动勾起托尔一连串往日的回忆，后知后觉地想起来这个被自己按在父王王座上侵犯的漂亮男人和自己究竟是什么关系，当下心神激荡，连身下的欲望都暴涨了几分，贴身衣裤差点都兜不住。  
“……你这孩子就是不长记性，我平时没少教你别用这种词，怎么老记不住？”耳边那男人还在用他那富有磁性的性感嗓音进行着一本正经地说教，哪里知道这在托尔听来就是催情的魔咒。他不禁一把捉住了男人在他脸上揉捏的右手，紧紧攥在手里。  
洛基的手比他小上一圈，握在手心里刚刚好，又暖又软，骨节分明，干净的指甲修剪得整齐漂亮，还能摸到中指和食指指尖常年阅读书写留下的薄茧。  
“叔叔，你再教我，我就真忍不住要干你了。”说完他一口含住洛基的手指，用自己的口腔将那几根纤长的指节润湿。  
“唔……你呀，又乱来……”薄薄的指蹼是似乎洛基的敏感处，男人在他的舔舐中止住了话头，眯起双眼发出舒服的呻吟。  
“来吧，叔叔，你也来试试你后面的感觉……”托尔抓着洛基被舔湿的手指一路向下，插进他渴望爱抚的蜜穴中。  
“哦……不……这太……”感受到自己的指尖缓缓分开门口的皱褶，陷入湿热滑嫩的穴道中，在青年的引导下开始了摩擦抽送，洛基不禁一阵战栗，口中发出含糊不清的闷哼。明明是自己的手指在体内抽插，却因为被托尔紧握着，一切完全脱离了掌控。逐渐加快的节奏让他的嫣红的后庭入口渐渐放松扩大，虽然对托尔的尺寸来说还是略显窄小，但多次的交合已经让他们有了默契，不至于将彼此弄伤。  
“我要进来了，叔叔。”托尔挺直了身子，解开裤带，从王座的扶手上将洛基的长腿抱起来扛在肩头，将自己憋得难受的通红肉棒顶在他已经敞开的穴口，径直朝花心撞了进去。  
“啊——”托尔进入的瞬间男人呼吸一顿，仿佛心跳都要停止了。他清晰地感觉到青年那灼热搏动的性器真切地顶开自己湿润敏感的内壁，毫不留情地冲进最深处，让两人紧密地结合在一起。  
在托尔的奋力挺进下，那大得惊人的肉棒连根没入他的体内，并顺势向前一顶，往他藏在深处的敏地带刺了过去。洛基浑身颤抖着抓住青年擒住他腰身的健壮双臂，随着撞击的节奏，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“坚持住！”花穴内逐渐升高的温度和穴壁有规律的吮吸都让托尔情绪高涨，青筋暴起的性器大到狰狞。洛基底下柔弱的小穴这下却显示出与众不同的韧性，努力张大穴口箍紧粗大的性器，穴道中渗出的蜜汁让托尔抽动的动作越来越顺畅舒爽。  
“不，快停下！我不行了……我不行了！”托尔听到洛基抽泣着绷直了身子，十指指甲无意识地嵌进他的手腕中，呼吸越来越急促深沉，火热的内壁疯狂收缩，像钩子一样紧紧勾住他的性器。他知道洛基即将迎来高潮，却偏偏在情欲即将到达顶点时轻笑一声退了出来。“叔叔，现在说谎可不好啊。”  
洛基茫然地瞪大了双眼，疑惑地看向对面的青年。汗水顺着他乌黑的长发滴落在石座上，俊美的脸上满是情欲的红潮，眼神放荡又饥渴。“托尔，好孩子，是我不对……你，你快插进来，我下面痒得受不了了……叔叔求你了，快插进来！”突然中断的快感和下体难以忍受的空虚让他不顾一切地向托尔哀求道，全然不知自己现在这副样子到底有多淫荡。  
“别急，叔叔。马上就好……”托尔说着把洛基的身子翻转过来，汗湿的后背和臀肉上还残留着石背留下的一片红印。托尔扶着洛基跪坐在王座上，他的腰正好卡在王座的背沿上，叉开双腿，撅起屁股，朝身后的青年露出还在淌水的暗红穴口。  
“抓稳了！”托尔一鼓作气地冲进鲜艳欲滴的花穴，湿软的穴肉立刻围了上来，将他的性器紧紧绞在里面。托尔对洛基这诚实的反应露出满意的微笑，更加卖力地抽插了起来。充实满涨的感觉重新回到了体内，洛基长叹一口气，呻吟着摇晃着双臀，在欲望中沦陷。  
“好侄儿，你就饶了我吧……叔叔这次是真的不行了……啊啊……”又一次后庭的高潮过后，洛基终于坚持不住，小声地求饶道。昨夜才在寝宫里承受了这精力旺盛的年轻人整晚的操弄，后穴还没有完全恢复过来，现在又来这么一场刺激性爱，更让他的身体感到吃不消，双腿发抖，一个劲儿地向下滑去。  
但托尔正在兴头上，动作起伏越来越激烈，根本没有照顾一下他体力的打算。于是他胡乱地伸手抱住冰凉的椅背，上面那片象征阿斯加德皇室的金色纹章就随着身后青年冲撞的动作全印在了他裸露的胸前。  
“叔叔，我要射了，射在你里面……”不知过了多久，洛基觉得自己失去意识好几次了，穴道又酸又麻，腰臀也被撞得酥软乏力，这个年轻人才终于有了一点满足的意思，用力往他的敏感点冲刺了好几下，才射出一大股浓稠的精液，一滴不剩地灌进红肿的花心。  
“啊……托尔……”他半是痛苦半是愉悦地啜泣着，放松身子向后倒去，马上就被一个结实温暖的怀抱接住了。金发青年怜惜地抚摸着深深印刻在他胸前的皇室纹章，在上面落下一串热吻。  
“我以阿斯加德之君的名义起誓，今后无论你想说什么都不必有任何顾虑。我说过我会保护你的，我一定会的。”这是在意识沉入黑暗前，洛基听到的最后一句话。  
“别担心，弟弟。我一定会保护好你的。”当年，那位年轻的君王也是在这王座前对他许下诺言。但那个身影随风而去，取而代之的是托尔，这个与他兄弟相貌相似，却又截然不同的青年。他现在正真真切切地被托尔拥紧在怀里。

第二天托尔是被脸颊上熟悉的痛感弄醒的，他眼睛都没睁，随手就抓住那只在他脸上肆意揉捏的右手，把它的主人拉入怀中。“别闹了叔叔，还早着呢……你也来陪我睡一会儿……”  
“你大概忘了今 天是什么日子，陛下。”怀中那人趴在他胸前乱成一团的被褥上，笑眯眯地说道。  
“啊！糟了！”托尔猛地坐了起来，睁眼就对上了那双满含笑意的绿眼睛。他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，然后便愣住了。  
“叔叔，你……”托尔惊喜地捧起洛基的脸，拇指摩挲过他的唇角，那里的肌肤光洁如新，没留下半点痕迹。  
“你说过你会保护我的，不是吗？”洛基微笑着对他说。“而我相信你。”  
爱有时本身就是一种难以言说的隐疾。但或许就在明 天，它又能因一位心心相印的情人，用一个吻，一句话，将一切过去的伤痛治愈。

end.


End file.
